EXPERIMENT 00X3 ::
by Navras
Summary: A connection between metal heads and the people? Bah, a silly idea to most. The idea is completly preposterous, unimaginable, absurd... Though very well quite possible.
1. Chapter 001

The young boy roughly known as "Jak" awoke to the sounds of the unfamiliar area. He sat up slowly, only to be greeted by an aching pain in his head. Blinking a few times, he saw his familiar companion Daxter mumbling about something. Jak tried to recall what had happened and slowly the memories came back.  
  
There he was, sitting with Keira, Samos, and Daxter, waiting to open the portal. He had managed to open it, though something had gone terribly wrong. Wasp-like creatures flooded from the gate, the sky turning a dark color as a thunderous roar erupted. A large creature unknown to Jak peered its massive self out, speaking to them. Him. Whoever it was! It was all so confusing, and happening so fast.  
  
The next thing Jak was able to recall was being launched into the portal, hurling through the unknown. then. finding himself waking up here. Wherever here was, mind you. Daxter scampered over to Jak, eyes shifting about in an odd manner. It looked as if he was just as confused as Jak was.  
  
Jak stared at Daxter for a moment, though the sound of voices caught his attention. A group of men heavily armored in red gear stalked towards them, advancing by the second. Daxter stared at the guards, quickly scurrying off with a yelp.  
  
Something was murmured between the group of guards, something Jak was not able to pick up. Finally, one - who appeared to be the leader of them - approached Jak with a large weapon in hands. "We've been expecting you," He spoke aloud to Jak, eyes narrowing upon the helpless soul with a smirk. The next moment, Jak was out cold and his unconscious body being dragged back to the Baron's Prison.  
  
The men entered the heavily guarded facility, searching for the area in which the newcomer would reside. As they stalked past a certain corridor of cells, gleaming red eyes peered from the darkness behind them. The narrow slit for a pupil transfixed upon the unknown person, the next moment a reptilian fork tongue flicking out.  
  
The smell was. familiar. yet so unknown at the same time. The small frame of the creature pursued the guards with ease, gliding silently like a shadow. It paused as they paused, coming to the elevating platform that would take them to the third floor. The creature's dial tilted to one side, eyes moving about the different people.  
  
Thoughts were contemplated quickly as the men arose on the hovering platform, soon disappearing from view. "What interesting news this will be." The masculine vocals murmured from the being, maw twisting up in a grin. "Yes. quite interesting," A hissing laugh escaped it's jaws as it set off down the pipe lines, in search of it's own master, who would be quite pleased to hear the news. The news that their guest had arrived. 


	2. Chapter 002

-Author's Note- :: sidles in :: Mrr.. Hello I'm Navras. and uh. I'M JUST ANOTHER FAN GIRL OF JAK DON'T SPEAR ME! :: hides :: o_0; I'm still playing around with this thing. so er. :: scuttles off ::  
  
Two years had gone by in the 'glorious' Haven City. Two years was no  
different then the past years, the normal citizens living life as they  
had known it. Just an ordinary pair of years passing bye. That was of  
course, if you were no prisoner.  
  
Of course, everyone living in Haven City would be  
considered a prisoner. They were surrounded by city walls to 'protect'  
them from the monstrous beings known as 'metal heads.' But if that was  
supposed to be bad. Then what of those inside the prison fortress?  
  
It had been two years of torture for those unlucky enough, one  
in particular. For it was he, Jak, who had the 'honor' of having dark  
eco pumped into his body. Two years of having the horrid feeling of  
darkness numbing your body, chilling you to the bone, yet also living  
as if you were in the fires of the underworld. Two years. And Nothing.  
  
He hadn't been too clear on the situation, only grabbing snags  
of the conversation between a Krimson Guard and the Baron himself.  
Something about these 'metal heads' attacking the city. They needed a  
weapon, and it would seem he was to be it. However, the Baron's plans  
weren't going as well. planned.  
  
In fact it was just the opposite, nothing seemed to have  
happened. You would think that at least the specimen would die of such  
loads of dark eco. But no. Instead he lived as a worthless nothing.  
Irritated with such a pathetic thing and his own failure, the Baron  
had ordered for Jak to be killed that eve. However, little did either  
of them suspect what chaos would take place soon enough.  
  
The small furry frame of Daxter wondered about the fortress pipe  
lining, looking for any signs of his companion. He paused briefly as  
he came upon two different pathways. "Hmm." He murmured, rubbing a paw  
against his chin as he contemplated. Something though, caught his eye.  
  
Two gleaming orbs appeared from the left pathway, crimson iris'  
piercing through the dim-lighted corridor. Daxter blinked, staring at  
the thing with a titled dial. "Er... O___o; Hey would you happen to  
know where Jak is, he's about,-" He had begun to explain, however the  
frame's outline had vanished down the pathway. "Hey wait a minute!"  
Daxter called out, quickly scampering after it.  
  
After minutes of pursuing the creature, Daxter finally gave up.  
He panted as he rested against metal rails, shaking his head. "People  
these days. Got no respect," He leaned against what would appear to be  
a lever, which in turn seemed to operate the hovering platform he was  
on. "GAH!" The sudden thrust was not something he was expecting; so he  
toppled over.  
  
As the platform seemed to stop at a certain floor, Daxter arose  
and brushed himself off; mumbling as he did so. He looked up to see  
where he had gotten himself to and gaped when he saw Jak strapped  
down. 


	3. Chapter 003

-Author's Note: Huzzah! O.o; First of all I'd like to thank Lady Tsuru for moi first review ^^ Makes me feel all. special... o_o; Mm Hmm yeap. I'll warn you all, it may be awhile for the chapters to get up. School is keeping me pretty busy most of the time, I'll upload when I can though ^_^  
  
"JAK!" Daxter scampered over to Jak, clambering up and sitting  
on him. "Hiya' Ol' Buddy Ol' Pal!" Jak merely raised his head  
weakly to see Daxter. "Well it's good to see you too," Daxter  
said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and standing up. "Here I  
am, being my normal brave-natured self, looking all over for  
you. Mucking around in all the dirty places and risking my tail  
for you and you can't even say hello! Man, do you know what kind  
of creepy things are out there?! Well for one thing. There  
creepy. And uh. Creepy!" He pushed his face within a scant of  
Jak's own.  
  
"Can't you just say one itty bitty thing? Just maybe this  
once?" He gestured a small amount with his digits, grinning  
forcefully. Coming to his senses, Jak clenched his fists and  
spoke: "I'm going to KILL Praxis!"  
  
Daxter quickly covered Jak's mouth, glancing about fervently.  
"Shh! Do you." But the rest of Daxter's words were lost to Jak.  
  
Jak's breathing became heavy and his fists clenched  
tightly. Gritting his teeth he struggled against something.  
Something happening in his mind. Daxter scurried off of him,  
still rambling on as he tried to find a way to free Jak. Though  
that was not needed, for at that moment, Jak seem to change into  
a darker version of himself.  
  
Soulless ebon orbs narrowed upon Daxter, fangs twisting up  
in a grin as he approached him. Massive talons flexed out,  
reaching menacingly for the furry little thing.  
  
"W-wait a minute Jak! It's me Daxter, don't ya'  
remember?!" Stammered Daxter, shielding himself from what would  
almost seem like his end.  
  
"Dax..?" Jak said faintly, returning to his normal  
self and grabbing his head. Daxter rolled his eyes and crossed  
his arms over his chest. "Sheesh! Remind me not to tick you  
off!" He waved a fist, though it diminished after a moment. "Eh.  
C'mon we gotta' get out of here.. Oh and. put these on."  
  
Daxter tossed Jak some clothing, better than the rags Jak  
was currently wearing and began to search for a way out. Once  
more the crimson orbs appeared from the shadows, contemplating  
over something. The small draconic being grinned and slinked  
off; waiting for when it's time would come. 


	4. Chapter 004

"Alrighty Jak we are ready to go," Daxter reported as he climbed on Jak's shoulder. He patted him contently on the same shoulder and whispered in his ear. "I'll let you lead buddy, just in case you're a little frosty," Jak glanced at Daxter with a brow quirked. Dax, however, merely gave him a "thumbs up" sign and smiled widely.  
  
With a sigh and roll of his eyes Jak wandered to a door way. He paused in front of the numerous buttons which would seemingly open the door. "Uh." He scratched the back of his head as he thought. Abruptly, the lights flickered out. "What the-" He glanced about as they flicked back on, though only some and dim. The door suddenly opened.  
  
Daxter was nearly clinging to Jak at the sudden events, eyes shifting about nervously. "Eh, Dax. If you don't mind, I'd like my head back." Jak murmured sourly. Daxter immediately let go and patted him on the head. "Just making sure your okay Jak," He grinned sheepishly. "Sure, whatever," Jak spoke, though he was in no mood to argue.  
  
"Lets just. Go on," He spoke to no one in particular as he walked through the door. The corridor was dim and empty, the silence almost deafening. "Creepy," Jak heard Daxter mutter, though he was concentrating on watching where he was going. His eyes had not fully adjusted to the dark, but that did not prevent him from seeing the glowing red eyes up ahead. "Oh boy, not again," Daxter muttered at the familiar pairs of eyes.  
  
The small draconic being was fully visible in the single light. It was no larger than Daxter, though its tail made it a bit longer. It would appear to be a small dragon-ish sort of thing, though no wings resided upon its shoulder blades. Its nimble head was cocked to one side, fangs twisted in a grin. Membrane frill was located where most dragons had theirs, despite the fact that the being had no horns. Many spikes covered this being, along with strange markings.  
  
Before Jak or Daxter could say a thing, the dragon-ish creature pulled a lever causing a trap door to open beneath Jak. They both fell into the dark abyss hitting the hard ground sooner than expected. Murmuring, Jak sat up as he rubbed his head looking for Daxter. "Dax?" He called out to nothing, though heard a muffled response. He smirked and stood up, picking up his friend which had been beneath him. "Er. Sorry about that," Jak grinned sheepishly, though Daxter's gaze was not fixed upon him. No it was fixed on something behind him. Curious, Jak turned around to see what it was. And stood gaping at an unbelievable sight. 


	5. Chapter 005

A single cylinder shaped tank held a bright cyan liquid but what was even more amazing, was the being in the liquid. It would appear to be a girl, slightly younger than Jak, though unconfirmed. Her appearance was strange, very notable and different than the common person. For one thing, her hair was sleek and black, striped with bright neon green. It came to an uneven length roughly towards her mid back, the jagged ends stirring in the liquid.  
  
Mere bandages -stained with blood- covered her upper body, while a threadbare skirt covered the lower half. Scars were located beneath each eye, both of which were hidden behind a blindfold. Wires were placed through out her body, piercing through her skin and coming from the top of the tank, which all seemed to be hooked into a large electronic screen. The screen was static and blood was splattered in various places.  
  
Jak's eyes were the first to divert to the large screen and seeing the blood he knew something was wrong. A hissing laugh caused both of them to look towards the direction in which it came. The laugh had come from the creature in which they had both seen earlier. Blood was dipped across his talons along with his maw as well, and two Krimson Guard bodies were mangled in the back corner.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Jak demanded, though the creature merely smirked. It slinked over to the large screen, careful as to not hit any of the various buttons. It paused at a large red button, which clearly read above it REMOVE WIRES//EJECT LIQUID. With a sneering smirk the being hit the button, watching as Jak watched in horror as the girl awakened from inside the tank.  
  
Author's Note- Y00sh a short chapter x_x; but eh, :: shrug :: Anyway, forgot to mention; I do own the crimson-eyed being (yes, you'll find out his name later) and the girl. However, I do not own any other characters... Mm Hm Yeap o_o 


	6. Chapter 006

Author's Note- Bum. BUM BUM BUUUHH O________o;; Sorry, little spazzing today. ON WITH THE SHOW. or.. story o.0;  
  
The needle-ended wires attached the girl recoiled, slithering out ever so delicately; yet so gruesomely at the same time. Little drops of red spilled from the frame; mixing with the cyan colored liquid. However, the cyan liquid was slowly draining itself, swirling into a vortex near the bottom and disappearing through an opening in the bottom of the tube.  
  
The small draconic being wondered over to the tube, frantically snorting and impatiently waiting. After a moment, the glass case rose up and the girl reached a hand to balance along some of the pipe lining. The draconic creature quickly made its way over to her, climbing on top of her shoulder and whispering things in her ear.  
  
-This has got to be our chance.- Thought Jak as he made a careful attempt to move. However, the girl's hand shot up to silence her small draconic companion, dial tilting in the direction of Jak. Obediently, her companion stopped whispering and Jak stood where he was, prepared for a fight if needed.  
  
"Who are they?" The girl spoke, vocals uncertain and wary of the beings before her. Her voice was some what hoarse, some what cold, and some what quiet.  
  
"Who Are We?!" Jak nearly yelled, bewildered at all of this. Dammit! All I want is to know what's going on! "I think we should be the one's asking who the h-" But the dragon had cut him off in mid-sentence.  
  
"/They/," It began, giving a cold glare to Jak. "Have taken apart in your return," It spoke, well knowing the lie it told. "Oh, really now?" Asked the girl, though was chastised by a light tap with the dragon's tail. Holding in a sigh, she decided to play along;  
  
"Then I suppose that gets them their lives spared." her voice trailed, as a slight smirk enlighten upon her facial structure.  
  
"Spare OUR lives?! You're the one who should be worrying about your life! I've no fucking clue as to what has happened or who the hell you two are-" Daxter leapt down from Jak's shoulder and began to shove him to the nearest exit.  
  
"WHAT, my friend here is saying, is uh. Thanks gracious kind people that are really starting to creep me out, we'll be leaving now o.0;" He continued to shove Jak -who was still arguing- out the door and slammed it shut behind him.  
  
But before Jak had left the room with Daxter, he noticed the screen had flicked on. A blue screen taking the wide space of it, with large letters  
typed at the top:  
  
Experiment 00X3  
  
Fusion Metal Head and Human  
  
Error #2763 Unauthorized Release of Experiment  
Warning! Hostile Activity May Occur. 


End file.
